


Hnaflbaflwhiflsnifltafl

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [14]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Games, Gen, Prompt Fic, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund Pevensie and Lord Vetinari test each other's playing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hnaflbaflwhiflsnifltafl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priscipixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscipixie/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [priscipixie](http://priscipixie.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _Edmund Pevensie and Lord Vetinari, comparing the intricacies of governing/spying in Narnia and Ankh Morpork_.

"I can't say I envy you the sheer number of people you have to deal with, nor the sanitation issues," Edmund said as he moved a dwarf figure two squares to the left, "but there is a vitality and convenience to city life that I occasionally miss -- the pleasures of Narnia's fields and forests notwithstanding."

"Close quarters do lend events a certain immediacy," Lord Vetinari allowed, and moved a troll figure diagonally forward to threaten a line of three dwarfs.

"Of resolution as well as of peril, one hopes," Edmund said. "Speaking of resolution, have the wizards given you any firmer estimates on how soon they can reopen the door between our worlds?" He hurled a dwarf three spaces forward to capture one of Vetinari's trolls.

"I believe their machine is still crunching numbers."

"Strange phrase."

"I'm told it refers to ants that get caught in the gears. There was quite a bit more to the explanation, but the rest struck me as largely irrelevant." Vetinari moved his troll figure diagonally again, then captured the central dwarf in the threatened line.

Edmund leaned his elbow on the edge of the table and rested his chin on his hand, studying the bluestone board and its little basalt playing pieces. "This is a fascinating game. At first glance the dwarfs seem to wildly overmatch their opponents -- yet if both players are reasonably skilled, the advantage disappears, or may even swing slightly toward the trolls. Should I take your assignment of our sides as a compliment or an insult?"

Vetinari smiled. "I'm sure you can answer that question for yourself, Mr. Pevensie."

Edmund laughed, and moved a dwarf into place for another two potential captures.

**Author's Note:**

> That didn't end up having much to do with governing or spying at all, did it? Whoops.


End file.
